Waimenku
Waimenku '( ホワイト仮面モンク; White Masked Monk) is a sub-race of Souls derived from a composition of Shinigami, Quincy, and/or Hollows/Arrancars. Overview Waimenku is the most rare race in all of the Soul Society. All Waimenku have a Shinigami lineage and a Quincy lineage, and unlike most Shinigami-Quincy hybrids, Waimenku's are born in Soul Society, making them souls, but the process is complex- the mother or father (usually mother) must travel to the Soul Society with the use of a special Senkaimon, turning them into a soul. The child is then born in Soul Society and made a Waimenku. However, many Waimenku's are also born with a Shinigami and Fullbringer or Visored heritage Creation The first Waimenku was born from Ashtad Karahime, a captain-class Shinigami, and Catarina Yhwach, an Echt Quincy. Ashtad and Catarina were natural enemies then fell in love and eventually married in secret. Catarina became pregnant and was afraid to tell her father, so Ashtad offered her to come with him to the Soul Society through the use of a special Senkaimon- which would transform her into a soul and would maintain her powers and child. She accepted and left her father and his Quincy tribe and nine months later, gave birth to the first Gemischt Quincy in the Karahime Villa in the Seireitei. Making the child a Waimenku- a Soul with Shinigami and Quincy capabilities. Powers and Abilities Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid *'Zanpakuto- Because all Waimenku are Shinigami, they can eventually obtain their own Zanpakuto. Many Waimenku are able to master their Bankai faster than the most gifted Shinigami in the Seireitei, even gain a Second Stage of Bankai or even a third release *'Reishi Dominance'- Quincy Waimenku are able to completley master Reishi even to the point where they can perform supernatural abilities and superhuman powers **'Superhuman' Abilities- Quincy Waimenku can obtain the use of super powers through Reishi Dominance mastery such as: flight, super strength, heightened senses and agility, invulnerability, and mediumship. *'Spirit Weapon'- As a gemischt Quincy, Waimenku Quincies can wield an extremely powerful and extravegant spirit weapon other than the traditional bow. *'Age Alteration'- Due to the immense and raw concentration of spirit energy that alll Waimenku are born from, among their brain, their age and appearance are altered accordingly. Should the Waimenku child master their Reiryokyu Concentration and Reishi absorption, they can extend their age and live much longer. However, the age alteration is applied according to the level of Reiatsu the parents contain. After age 21, the appearance will no longer be altered until the Wiamenku wills their body to age once again. **'Two Year Alteration'- The Waimenku child will age twice as fast should he/she derive from a Shinigami with a third seat-status and a Gemischt Quincy. **'Three Year Alteration'- The Waimenku child will age three times as fast should he/she derive from a Shinigami with a Lieutenant status and a 75% Gemischt Quincy. **'Four Year Alteration'- The Waimenku child will age three times as fast should he/she derive from a Shinigami with a Lieutenant status and an Echt Quincy. **'Five Year Alteration'- The Waimenku child will age five times as fast should he/she derive from a Shinigami with a Captain-class status and an Echt Quincy. Shinigami-Hollow/Arrancar Hybrid Hollow *'Second Zanpakuto'- Because Hollows are alot like the spirit of a Zanpakuto (as stated by Oestu Nimaya) When fused with a Shinigami, the Hollow can become part of the Shinigami's Zanpakuto. Should this Shinigami produce a child, that child will not just inherit the Hollow, the Hollow will serve as a basis for a second zanpakuto capable of releasing a Ressurecion. *'Hollow Mask'- Because the Waimenku will be a fusion of a Hollow and a Shinigami, the Shinigami can use a Hollow mask for Power Augmentation. Arrancar *'Inherited Ressurecion'- Should a Shinigami fuse with an Arrancar, the Ressurecion the Arancar wielded will becom the Shinigami's own and, unlike the Hollow Waimenku, will not gain a second Zanpakuto. However, if the Shinigami wishes it, he/she will gain the Arrancar's former Zanpakuto, capable of only releasing the Ressurecion. *'Protective Armor'- Because Arrancar have mask fragments on any part of their body, the Shinigami will have armor that is very similair to the Arrancar's mask fragment and former Hollow presence. *'Cero'- Because Arrancars can release a cero, the Shinigami fused with it can use his/her own Cero. However, if a Shinigami mates with an Arrancar, the child can release any type of Cero, as they will posses immense Reiatsu. *'Hollow Mask'- Because the Waimenku will be a fusion of an Arrancar and a Shinigami, the child can use a Hollow mask for Power Augmentation. Shinigami-Hollow/Arrrancar-Quincy Hybrid Trivia *Ichigo Kurosaki would not be considered a Quincy Waimenku, because he was a Human born with Shinigami and Quincy capabilities, not a Soul- in order to be a Waimenku, the person must be born a Soul with Shinigami and Quincy capabilities *Someone like Hake Getsueikirite could be considered a Quincy Waimenku, due to the fact that he is a Soul born with Shinigami and Quincy capabilities *Though Hollow and Arrancars are basically the same, if one fuses with an Arrancar, as opposed to a normal Hollow, the Arrancars Ressurecion would be their own- rather than making a Ressurecion out of the Hollows soul Category:Hero Villian 86 Category:Race